Greenlandic Empire
The Greenlandic Empire, or the Empire of Greenland, is the result of the Republic of Greenland after being overthrown by a coup. Greenland started an empire and a new timeline of conquest. The Greenlandic Empire controls a lot of the Arctic trade and shipping through Canadian islands, and its main exports are fishing, mining, animal skins, oil, agriculture, timber, and livestock. It has gained a lot of power and relevance in the world. History In 2014, Greenland eventually gained independence from Denmark after revolts and a referendum. 84% of Greenland wanted to secede as an independent nation from the Kingdom of Denmark, while 12% voted against. 4% did not vote. The Republic of Greenland was established on August 6th, 2016, with the capital at Nuuk. New things were made and done for the independent Greenland. The Greenlandic koroonit was established as the currency of Greenland, and Greenland became a member of the United Nations. A Greenlandic military also started, and Greenland sent a request to join NATO, which NATO accepted. However, two years later, the government was overthrown by a coup. They established the Empire of Greenland on July 2nd, 2016, and started the process of turning Greenland into a monarchy, ending the Greenlandic Republic. Greenland was taken out of NATO, a new flag was designed for the Greenlandic Empire too, and the military was improved a lot. Most everything else remained the same. On October 13, 2016, Greenlandic military swept through and seized Ellesmere Island and Axel Heiberg Island of Canada, without declaring war. Canada did not even know this had happened until some natives living nearby told officials that they saw some "other Inuit" on the two islands. The officials didn't mind or see it as a threat, so thereby ignored it. The Greenlandic Empire counted this as a success and the beginning to their new future. They invested even more into their country, like improving and developing Nuuk, the capital, and mixed modern cityscape with the traditional theme. More towns were also build, and transportation improved. The population started to increase too. Later in November, the Greenlandic Empire seized Devon Island and other western islands of Canada. A lot of funding started going to the Greenlandic military, preparing for something bigger... On January 9, 2017, the Greenlandic Empire officially declared war on Canada. A large scale island hopping campaign was set for all the rest of the northern Canadian islands. Baffin Island was invaded, and soon Iqaluit, the capital of Nunavut, was captured. The Greenlanders had been trained to fight in even worse snowy and cold conditions than the Canadians, and they were more powerful. Once almost all of the northern Canadian islands were captured and the Greenlandic Empire was satisfied, a full scale land invasion of Canada started in March. The Greenlandic army stormed its way throughout Nunavut. Baker Lake and Rankin Inlet of Nunavut were captured soon. After the total collapse of Nunavut, the Greenlandic Empire launched a big invasion of the Northwest Territories. All of Great Bear Lake and Echo Bay was captured, and then the Greenlandic army headed south, reached Great Slave Lake, and captured Yellowknife, the capital of the Northwest Territories. After this, the Greenlandic Empire launched an invasion of northern Quebec. Troops arrived from the occupied islands north and west. Inukjuak was captured, and the Greenlandic army swept through Quebec. A bit of Labrador of Newfoundland and Labrador was captured too. At this time, Canada surrendered to the Empire of Greenland, and the Treaty of Iqaluit was signed between the two countries on April 23, 2017. The Greenlandic Empire annexed all of Nunavut, some land from the the Yukon and Northwest Territories, including the Great Bear Lake, and northern Quebec and Labrador. Canada would pay war reparations and not go to war with Greenland for three years. This victory over Canada impressed the world, and also made the Greenlandic population happy. The Greenlandic Empire made a new goal to unite all Inuit peoples. The Canadian Inuit peoples were treated as first class citizens in the Greenlandic Empire, along with the Greenlandic Inuit, and started to love being a part of the country. The suicide rates started dropping too, and the population started increasing a lot. However, the Iñupiat and Yup'ik people in Alaska started to feel envious of the life of their nearby Inuit people in the Greenlandic Empire. They started to riot against the United States to become part of the Greenlandic Empire. The United States was worried if these riots would worsen, and decided to give the Alaskan Inuit a referendum if they wanted to become a part of the Greenlandic Empire. 86% voted yes, and so on TBA, the regions where people spoke Inupiaq and Yupik languages became part of the Greenlandic Empire. After this victory, the Greenlandic Empire was already writing new plans. They had decided to expand to Europe, and capture their long rival, Iceland. On May 18, 2017, the Greenlandic Empire declared war on Iceland. The Greenlandic navy sailed to Iceland's coasts, and pretty soon, Reykjavík was captured and the Icelandic government surrendered. The Treaty of Reykjavík was signed and Iceland would become a puppet state of the Greenlandic Empire, not fully integrated. On June 16, the Greenlandic Empire sent a message to Denmark, demanding the Faroe Islands, the other Danish territory. Denmark refused this, so Greenland seized the island itself with its military. Denmark declared war on the Greenlandic Empire on June 22, not knowing that the Greenlanders had already set a major presence on the island and were just waiting for the Danish to come. Denmark suffered a big maritime defeat at the Faroe Islands, and surrendered to Greenland on June 30. The Treaty of Tórshavn was signed, and the Greenlandic Empire annexed the Faroe Islands directly. The Greenlandic Empire had surpassed its former colonizer now, and had owned places in Europe. They thought that they had the right to control the Arctic islands, and the Svalbard Islands were looking very appealing. But Greenland would have to go to war with Norway, a strong Scandinavian country. The Greenlandic Empire looked back on the former Japanese Empire for many things, and now they looked back on how the Japanese Empire had defeated countries that were stronger than they were, and saw that their main focus was on speed. Plans to invade the Svalbard Islands, Jan Mayen, and maybe even mainland Norway were made, and accepted. The Greenlandic Empire would attack when the time is right, and be very quick, to not give Norway a chance to attack back. On August 7, 2017, the Greenlandic Empire declared war on Norway. The Greenlandic military seized Jan Mayen fast and without a problem, and soon the Svalbard Islands became under attack. The Norwegians raced up to Svalbard, but they were already completely occupied by the time the fleet came. The Battle of Longyearbyen came to a decisive Greenlandic victory, and now the Greenlandic Empire headed south to Norway. Greenland attacked Norway from the north and the west with the navy dropping off the Greenlandic army. All of northern Norway became occupied, and the border with Russia had been sealed off. The Greenlandic Empire started closing in on southern and eastern Norway, and reached the capital, Oslo. It went under siege for a whole week until the Norwegian manpower drained out, and the Greenlanders took it. Norway surrendered to the Greenlandic Empire, and the Treaty of Bergen was signed on November 27. Most of northern Norway was annexed by the Greenlandic Empire, and the rest turned into a puppet state. All of the Svalbard Islands and Jan Mayen were annexed into the Greenlandic Empire. The Greenlandic Empire realized that Norway had territorial claims to Antarctica, and decided that they will take them and make them claims of the Greenlandic Empire on December 3rd. They call their claim "Greenlandic Antarctica", and it takes up the former Norwegian dependencies of Queen Maud Land and Peter I Island, and they claim Greenlandic Antarctica as a dependency like Norway did. However, the Greenlandic Antarctican claim also overlaps a bit with the Australian Antarctic Territory. This made Australia angry, but the United States stepped in and defended Greenland's claim to Antarctica, and stated that it is just like other territorial claims because like the UK, Argentina, and Chile's claims all overlap too. It is also said that the US stated that Greenland has almost the same environment as Antarctica and deserves a claim there, and that Australia's claim is too big. .|214x214px]] After the defeat of Norway, the Greenlandic Empire was feeling very proud and relaxed a little from war. But in December, they realized that there were unclaimed islands by Greenlandic Svalbard, along with Ethania, Russia, and the United States. Because the four countries did not want to start a war, they created an agreement known as the Alapaevsk Island Agreement, which was to split the island into quarters. Each respective nation took ¼ of the archipelago. The Greenlandic part is known as "Greenlandic Alapaevsk". The Greenlandic Empire didn't really know what to do after this, and decided to work on improving the whole empire more, and the puppet states too to sure that they don't try to revolt. But then they had an idea to attack even more east of the Svalbards - Russia. Plans were made of taking a lot of the Russian Arctic islands, and maybe a land invasion in a place where Russia isn't very active. On December 24, Christmas Eve, the Greenlandic Empire declared war on the Russian Federation. The Russians thought it was a joke, being drunk and partying in the night. But Greenland's military was already heading towards Russia. Franz Josef Land was occupied, and that became a station for more Greenlandic navy to head towards other islands. Novaya Zemlya was invaded by Greenlandic troops in the north, and they headed down until they had control of the entire island. Kolguyev Island was then seized from there. Severnaya Zemlya was invaded easily, and the Greenlandic military traveled from there to the New Siberian Islands. Once all of the islands were captured, the Greenlandic Empire had the navy take troops to the Russian mainland below it. Much of the coast below the island was occupied, then the Greenlandic Empire proceeded to seize Wrangel Island and Big Diomede. After this, the Greenlandic Empire launched a huge land invasion by the two islands. The coasts of the Chukotka Autonomous Okrug were attacked and invaded, then the Greenlandic military proceeded inward, until almost all of the federal subject was in Greenland's hands. The two Greenlandic occupied regions in the Far East invaded land towards each other until they finally met each other and merged. Now a significant portion of the whole Far East coast was in Greenland's hands. At the same time while the Greenlandic Empire was invading in the far east, they realized that they bordered Russia through the annexed portion of Norway. Therefore, the Greenlandic Empire invaded Russia through Norway, and quickly occupied the coasts of the Kola Peninsula. The Greenlandic military then invaded inwards and eventually had captured the whole Kola Peninsula. The Greenlandic Invasion of Russia had happened very quick, and all that they had accomplished happened almost in two days. Russia had found out what had happened on December 26, and sent its military out to the parts that the Greenlandic Empire supposedly controlled. However, the Russians were ill-prepared for the Greenlanders stationed all over the occupied lands, and an all out assault. Russia decided to have peace with the Greenlandic Empire, and the Treaty of Yakutsk was signed on January 2, 2018. Timeline Administrative Divisions The Greenlandic Empire is divided into 21 provinces. Originally, Greenland had 5 municipalities and one unincorporated national park. When Greenland declared independence as the Republic of Greenland, it turned all of the municipalities and the national park into provinces. The Northeast Greenland National Park continued to exist, but now was inside of a real province, instead of being an unincorporated area. Later on, the Greenlandic Republic split the Sermersooq province into two provinces, and also split the Avannaata province into two. When the Greenlandic Empire successfully invaded Iceland and the Faroe Islands, it split the portion of the Sermersooq that had been split off into two itself. Greenland_Municipalities_Map.png|Map of Greenland's municipalities before independence Republic_of_Greenland_Provinces_Map.png|Map of the provinces of the Republic of Greenland Greenlandic_Empire_Provinces_of_Greenland_Map.png|Map of the provinces in the island of Greenland in the Greenlandic Empire Provinces Demographics Languages The official language of the Greenlandic Empire is Greenlandic, and it is encouraged to speak it. Kalaallisut (West Greenlandic) is the standard dialect of Greenlandic, while Tunumiit and Inuktun are regional dialects of Greenlandic, spoken by small minorities. The Greenlandic Empire achieved its goal of uniting the speakers of the Eskimo-Aleut language family, which is divided into two branches: the Eskimo languages and the Aleut language. The Aleut branch consists of a single language, Aleut, spoken in the Aleutian Islands and the Pribilof Islands. The Eskimo languages are divided into two branches: the Yupik languages, spoken in western and southwestern Alaska and in Chukotka, and the Inuit languages, spoken in northern Alaska, Canada and Greenland. The Yupik languages are split into Alutiiq, Central Alaskan Yup'ik, and Central Siberian Yupik. The Inuit languages are split into Inuktitut, Inupiat, Inuvialuktun, and Greenlandic. The Greenlandic Empire recognizes multiple minority Inuit languages, including Chukchi, Inuktitut, Inupiaq, Yakut, and Yupik languages (including Aleut, Alutiiq, Central Alaskan Yup'ik, and Central Siberian Yupik). Danish, English, French, Icelandic, Norwegian, and Russian are minority European languages. Currency A bit after Greenland declared independence as the Republic of Greenland, a new national currency was established to replace the Danish krone - the Greenlandic koroonit. It was guaranteed that everyone would be able to turn in Danish krones for Greenlandic koroonits at any bank. A few Danish krones remained in circulation, however. When the Greenlandic Empire was established, the Greenlandic koroonit remained the national currency, and the Danish krone became banned from being used in Greenland. The Greenlandic Empire allows native currencies to be circulated in parts of the empire outside of Greenland, but still encourages the use of the Greenlandic koroonit. Each Greenlandic koroonit is equal to 0.38 USD, more valuable than the Danish krone, which is equal to 0.15 USD. Its ISO 4217 code symbol is GEK, and its symbol is "Ko". The Greenlandic Empire frequently uses 5, 10, 20, 50, 100, and 500 GEK banknotes. The 2, 1, and 1,000 banknotes are rarely used. The Greenlandic Empire also frequently uses 2, 1, and 0.5 GEK coins. The 5 and 0.25 coins are rarely used. The Greenlandic koroonit is the 16th most traded currency, having a 1.6% of daily trades, surpassing the Turkish lira but behind the South Korean won. Flag The Greenlandic Empire's flag is based off of the Japanese Empire's flag and the original Greenlandic flag. It has a circle with the bottom half white and the upper half red, located on the left side. The flag's bottom half is red and the top half is white with 6 red rays shooting out of the red half of the circle. Relationships Friends * USA - I'm not sure why you defend me and support me...but thanks a lot for being my ally! I'm glad you like that I kicked Russia's butt. * Antarctica - She is proud of me and what I have achieved. We are both icy friends. * Cuba - Supported and supplied me in the Greenlandic-Haitian war. * Japan - We're allies and he supplied me in the Russo-Greenlandic war. We have many similarities. Enemies * Denmark - DANSKIT NAALAGAAFFIAT NAALAGAAFFIUP PEQATIGALUGIT KALAALLIT NUNAANNI IMAANILU!! NAPPARSIMAVINNUTANGINERUSUNUT IMALUUNNIIT RIGSHOSPITALILIARTUTASORTARPAVUT. I have risen over you, and saved your other territory from your tyranny! * Norway - Haha I invaded you, occupied you, and made a puppet state out of 80% of your land. I also took your Svalbard Islands. * Sweden and Finland - Allies of Denmark and Norway. I have plans for invading you too * Canada - Weak * Russia - I took all of your northern islands and even INVADED you in the far east. * UN and USA - I don't like being told what to do! I don't care about rules or what I shouldn't do! I DON'T CARE!!! Category:Empire Category:North America Category:America Category:World Category:Monarchy Category:Greenlandic Empire Category:RedLightningStrike